


Fíli's Public Punishment

by Joblesswriter



Series: Het Tales and Genderbends in Middle-Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Brother/Sister Incest, Deflowering, Double Penetration, Durincest, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Incest, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pussy slave, Uncle/Niece Incest, Urine, dwarf x dwarf, dwarf x hobbit, dwarf x wizard, fem!Fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblesswriter/pseuds/Joblesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Fem!Fíli x ALL<br/>(When they discover Fíli's a girl she has  to keep her cunt on display for the others to do with as they like.)</p><p>For this prompt:<br/>One of the company is female. Thorin finds out.<br/>The fact the company member is female isn't the problem, that she lied to their king is.<br/>As punishment, during the day the company goes on as before, but at night, the female has to keep her cunt on display for the others to do with as they like.<br/>The rest of the company is free to lick, stroke, finger, flick, fuck and diddle to their hearts' content.</p><p>No damage though, the punishment isn't to hurt her, it's that she's on display and free to be used.</p><p>The company's thrilled to have cunt on call, and even when no one's in the mood for a fuck, there's someone rubbing a finger against her clit, enjoying the sounds she makes.</p><p>++++++100000000 if sometimes the males of the company aren't even paying attention, like two are having a conversation about something completely unrelated while one fingers her absently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

"WHAT?" Thorin bellowed while Fíli cowered in front of him. "And WHEN exactly had you planned on telling me, 'niece'?" 

He stressed the word so it sounded foul, almost, and glared at the blonde in front of him who tried to recompose herself. "Mother told me not to say... She told me it was better if no one knew that I was..."

He was cut short by the King. "Enough." Thorin stroked his beard in thought. "So, my little sister Dís didn't want anyone to know the heir of Durin is in fact a woman." he eyed his niece. "Or rather... a girl still. To think, I haven't had nephews all this time. I had just one nephew." He turned to face his heir who by now stood proud, chest puffed and head raised so blue eyes met the proud orbs of the King. "I have decided." Thorin finally said after a long, pregnant pause, "You may continue your journey with us, Fíli. Had I know you were a girl... well, I would probably not have let you come along, your mother was right about that. But you're a skilled fighter and you've sharp eyes. You're an asset to our company." 

Something flickered in the King's eyes. "But you have also lied to me."

Fíli's jaw slacked and he gaped at his uncle. "But Thorin, I-"

Once again he was interrupted. "All these years you pretended to be a boy. Now, Fíli, lying to your King is the worst a dwarf can do, lying to your uncle, to your kin, is even worse." 

The dwarf addressed knew what was coming but did his best to appear unaffected. He knew that lying to a King was punishable by law, even if they hadn't won Erebor back yet. 

"As a punishment," Thorin continued in a stern and low voice, "the company will go on as before, but at night, Fíli, you will have to keep your cunt on display for the others to do with as they please. Have I made myself understood?"

Fíli swallowed. Behind Thorin's back the wizard let out a groan and rolled his eyes up to the sky. The whisper of 'the stubbornness of dwarves' was lost somewhere among the group while Bilbo shyly jumped from one foot to another. Everyone else was staring at Fíli in expectation, just to see what his reaction would be. 

The blonde looked firmly at his uncle, then turned away from him and joined his brother's side. Kíli nudged him. "I'm sorry, Fee. I had no idea he would be watching otherwise I would not have encouraged you to take a pee."

Fíli silenced him with a glare. "You wouldn't have known."

By nightfall, Fíli disappeared into the bushes while the group set about the campfire and shared wine, song and gory tales. It wasn't until they had started their meal that the young dwarf returned and sat down on her usual spot. She gradually became aware of the penetrating stare Thorin was giving her before she yielded and with a sigh started to unbuckle her belt and take down her pants. 

Some of the heads turned; Ori, Nori, Bifur and Oin. Other heads seemed to have no interest yet, not until she actually spread her legs and exposed herself to the hungry gazes of twelve dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. Gandalf was the first to make a sound, he coughed in his hand, then reluctantly turned away and tilted his head to pretend to look at the stars. In fact, he was peeking at her tempting cunt from the corners of his eyes. Kíli turned a bright red at the sight of his sister exposing herself so and shyly turned his eyes away from the scene. Some of the older dwarves continued their previous conversation.

Balin nudged the hobbit who seemed unfazed and even a bit fascinated by the display. "You don't seem surprised by our habits, master hobbit." The dwarf said.

"Not at all." Bilbo said, smoking his pipe a bit more eagerly than he had before. "Apart from being a Baggins I'm also a Took, and I've seen a lot of pussies during my days." His brown eyes settled on the cunt in front of him while Oin chuckled by his side and commented "Pussies, what an odd term." 

"I know how a good cunt looks like." Gloin boasted."I've a lovely one waiting for me at home." To this the other dwarves replied with an 'aye' and 'so it is' and the last of the talk concerning their new arrangement was over.

Bofur had shifted closer to the lass who lay on her back next to the fire, her blonde curls splayed across the floor and her lips parted in a gasp. Her cheeks were a bright red. At least someone was feeling ashamed by it all. The dwarf noticed and traced a hand down her belly.

"No need to worry lass, I won't harm ye."

"That's not what I'm concerned about." Fíli tried to assure him. "It's nothing, just common dwarf rule."

"Aye, Good rule too." The toymaker said while popping a thick finger into her awaiting cunt. A slick sound could be heard and Bofur chuckled. "Ah, anticipating little wench, eh?" He started pumping his finger up and down inside of her.

"Hmm, so wet," the man hummed, "and yet so very tight and new to this. Am I right in assuming that you're a-?"

"Yes, yes! Mahal, keep it down. Nobody needs to know." Fíli said through gritted teeth. His blue eyes were wide and wild. Bofur couldn't help but chuckle again while his finger kept pumping her mercilessly. 

"Well then, better prepare ye well then, lass. I can imagine the boys will want some fun before the evening's over and ye're not gonna be able to walk pretty during the days, I can tell ye that. Oh no, once they've had their rough share of ye you'll be limping for days. But ye'll be stretched and good." The toymaker hummed while his finger kept prodding. "Ye'll feel good."

Another slick sound was heard when Bofur retracted his finger, leaving Fíli writhing on the floor with her back arched and head thrown back. The blonde looked up, eyes glazed with lust but filled with confusion. Just when things were beginning to feel good the other dwarf had stopped. When she leant up on her elbows to look what was going on, she noticed Bofur had left her side and was now sitting on a tree trunk, talking animatedly with Dori. 

Fíli lay back at this and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Another intrusion to her body made her eyes fly open wide and she instantly tried to get up, but a hand against her chest pushed her down. 

"Don't even think about it, little lass." The voice belonged to Oin. "You just keep down."

One finger traced down her labia, then another gently rubbed past her clitoris. A dirty finger pushed deep between her folds, curling when it was one knuckle in, then pushed in even deeper while Fíli writhed in sweet agony.

"Oh, he made you quite wet, didn't he? He spoiled you." And a second finger was added.

Fíli cried out a silent cry and once again tried to sit up but was pushed down. "Pity. Bit too tight for my liking. Virgin. Meh." The fingers left her body.

The poor dwarf was still gasping after what had happened when a new feeling made her stir and sit up (as much as it was possible) to discover that Ori had taken place between her legs and was lapping at her like a lapdog. His eyes were focused on her pussy and concentration was evident by the look on his face as he licked and nipped her skin while his hands kept her thighs firmly in place. 

The tongue came out in slow, deliberate strokes, then suddenly in quick motions as if he was hungry to lick her all up. Whenever Ori's tongue would flick past her sensitive bud, Fíli would let out an involuntary moan. She was soon biting her lip to keep from making too much sound when she noticed that Nori and Balin, sitting just next to her, were casting her annoyed glanced whenever her moans interrupted their conversation. But Ori kept on licking and nipping and she had to deal with it.

Quite soon the feeling of tongue against clit had her reeling and liquid was gushing between her legs and straight into the nipping mouth of Ori, who licked up all of her juices and even dipped his tongue inside of her passage to get some more.

The dwarf was roughly pushed aside - by a boot against his side, so rather kicked over - by Dwalin who inspected the shiny cunt on display and gave a low grunt. 

He stood up straight and turned to face their King. "Seems like little Fíli is still a virgin."

"A VIRGIN?" Thorin bellowed from where he had been watching every move made on his niece. "A virgin? Mahal. That will not do." He stood up from where he had been seated and unbuckled his belt while he trotted over to his niece. 

Dwalin grunted. "Can't take her like this." He lamented, then slapped a hand against the naked pussy before turning away from the sight. He inhaled deeply, then made room for his King.

Thorin, in the meanwhile, had come to stand in front of Fíli and had by now undone most of his robes. His cock stood proud in the night's air and for a moment conversation around them seemed to ebb to a stop and eyes were cast upon them.

"Is he really going to...?" Fíli could hear Bilbo say.

"Aye, it's not proper but a vagina is a vagina." Nori said.

Then, the tip of a rather fat cock was pressed against her entrance and Fíli braced herself. Her uncle positioned himself, then slowly pushed the head in and watched Fíli cringe and struggle underneath him. His eyes softened and the grip on Fíli's hips turned into soothing strokes of fingertips past sensitive flesh. "You okay there, nephe-niece?" 

Fíli had to smile at her uncle's slip-up. After so many years of calling her nephew it must be odd to call her a niece. But eventually she gave a nod and felt her uncle slip in a few more inches. Her body was trembling, her vaginal walls were clenching his shaft hard, pulling him in rather than pushing him out like his body attempted. One more inch slid in, then another, until slowly Fíli's body was entirely filled with uncle and she slowly relaxed. 

He gave her body time to get used to this, to being filled, then smiled down at her and wiped some of the blonde hairs out of her face. "So beautiful." he murmured, then set a steady pace, rocking their hips together and erupting moans from the gold-haired beauty in front of him. Fíli was virgin no longer.

With a hard gasp, Fíli moved her hips to meet her uncle's thrust, groaning Thorin's name every time he buried deep to the hilt. The king grunted and set a steady pace, slapping balls against tender skin and tightening his hands on his niece's hips. 

Bilbo was watching as if the whole scene was of quite the interest to him and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He was smoking away, gripping his pipe firmly as he watched a little trickle of blood drip down Fíli's thigh when her uncle moved out. Beside him, Dwalin had sat down and was now palming himself despite the fabric of his clothes. He was eager to have the next turn.

The other dwarves were watching too now. They were listening to the husky sounds made by their king and the wet sounds made by Fíli's body. Her soft gasps got Kíli stirring until he sat up straight and grabbed Balin's knee.

"Mahal, I can't stand this for much longer." The young dwarf whined. "I need relief."

"That's what she's for." Thorin replied whilst flesh was slapping against flesh. He didn't look up at his nephew but instead kept focusing on the way his body joint with Fíli's. 

Kíli groaned. "Hurry up."

"Ye can't rush a king, laddie." Balin told him, and took out his own cock to play with. Quite soon all the dwarves who were sitting around the fire had taken out their cocks and hands moved up and down throbbing shafts.

Thorin finished with a loud growl and moved away from his niece's body, a slick trail of semen was left behind, clinging to her freshly penetrated entrance. Fíli gasped for breath, having not come herself but being so incredibly near. All dwarves turned heads to Dwalin who was the only one with his bulbous cock still tucked inside his trousers. He raised a brow. "What? Me? Oh no she can't take me yet. I think I'll just eat her pussy when she's had more exercise. Someone else may go first."

While Kíli made a move to get up to his feet, and all other dwarves turned to face Nori, Bilbo pushed his way past the other dwarves and took his place between Fíli's legs, pulling them up and pushing her over.

"On your hands and knees, lass." He told her, imitating the dwarves before him but handling her with so much confidence and determination that she could hardly protest. She sat on hands and knees and waited with a trembling body for the hobbit to do his thing.

When his cock entered her she threw her head back and moaned. It was just perfect.

Moaning in delight, Fíli started to move her hips but Bilbo's firm grip kept them still. His fingers dug into her skin hard and the hobbit gnashed his teeth. "Keep still." He told her.

"Who said you were allowed to move?"

Fíli let out a soft whimper. "Sorry." She kept awfully still after that, save from the way her vaginal walls clamped down hard on Bilbo's cock, bringing him to the edge before he had even properly started fucking her. The hobbit groaned and slammed into her, balls slapping against her skin. His hands found their way around Fíli and started fondling the breasts she had been hiding underneath her shirt all along. He groaned.

"Fee, you're so good." The hobbit slurred, then spurred on. His cock was throbbing inside of her clenching pussy and slick sounds started to fill the air. 

The company had returned to do what they always did during the evenings; talk, sing and drink. At this point no one was giving the two attention.

The hobbit threw his head back and cried out, filling the dwarf in front of him with his juices and burying to the hilt inside of her. Fíli groaned, her body twitching and trembling. His hands on her breasts had felt so good that she whimpered when he removed them and slipped out of her. 

Bilbo tucked himself back in his breeches and with a satisfied smirk on his face returned to sit by Bofur's side. 

Fíli was flipped over by the next dwarf now, Bifur, who, with a grunt, drew her legs over his shoulders and thrust home almost instantly. Fíli cried out at the thick cock entering her passage, now easily accessible and slick with her own juices and Bilbo and Thorin's combined sperm. Some of it slipped out, past Bifur's fat cock, but he pushed it back in with the next thrust, being the first to hit that special spot deep down inside of Fíli and within a handful of thrusts he had her come. She wriggled underneath him, hands pawing at his chest, fingers digging in his clothes, head rolling from side to side as she experienced her first fierce orgasm. Her whole body tightened deliciously around the thick cock inside of her and Bifur pressed in harder. Despite her body milking him senseless he was thrusting in a harsh pace which made her cry out even louder.

"Keep it down," Thorin called from his side of the fire. "Gandalf has a rather interesting story to share." he narrowed his eyes at Bifur who was slamming away wildly. "She just came and is quite sensitive. Now what you're doing isn't very nice, over-stimulating."

Bifur shrugged and kept on thrusting until he hit home and buried himself deep within the girl. His beard tickled her breasts, now exposed by Bilbo's previous fondling which somehow had gotten her shirt all tugged up and reluctant to fall down again. Bifur rested his face between her breasts and inhaled deeply. Then, he shook his head, making her breasts wobble and Fíli giggle. 

"You can get out now. It's my turn." Dori said. he was standing behind the still intertwined couple with his arms folded in front of his chest. 

Bifur reluctantly moved himself up on his elbows, gazed down into Fíli's blue eyes, and then was out of her in the blink of an eye. He padded back to the others, leaving Fíli at Dori's mercy.

The grey dwarf loomed over her sweat-coated form and admired her glistening naked body, especially the peaks of her breasts and the pubic hair around her swollen cunt. 

He bent over her and undid his breeches, then reverently took out his cock and gave it a few strokes. "I need a little pee, hope you don't mind dearie."

"I er.." Fíli couldn't even finish what she had to say because Dori was already pushing inside of her. Soon after she could feel warm liquid entering her womb and hear Dori sigh in relief.

"Thank you, love. Always wanted to do that once." Dori kissed her hair and gently stroked a thumb past her cheek. Fíli found that she could not be mad at the dwarf for his actions and watched him pull away. His piss trickled out, down her thigh, taking semen and a faint trail of blood along. 

If Fíli thought she was done for the night she was sorely mistaken. Though no one was approaching her after Dori had his fun with her, she scrambled up onto her elbow and took off her shirt completely, leaving herself stark naked. She placed the shirt aside, feeling how damp it was, and figured that she wouldn't keep any clothes on tomorrow night. She reached for her blanket and drew it over her, tired of the many sating fucks.She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

The voices of the others talking reached her ears. She could feel how mixed juices were still running down her thighs and becoming sticky there, making her realize she was in desperate need of a wash. Just when she felt her muscles start to relax a voice roughly shook her out of her slumber.

"Not thinking of sleeping yet, are we, little niece?" 

She opened her eyes, afraid Thorin had returned for another round. She just wanted some rest now. 

"You're not done till we're done with you, lass."Thorin warned her, then returned to his place by the camp. Fíli was about to doze off again when an odd feeling made her open her eyes and gaze behind her. "Ori? You again?" She asked, drowsily.

"Sorry, miss Fíli, I just, I just couldn't help myself. when I saw Dori taking a piss in you and with Bifur and all. Can I just. Just..." Ori was already pressed firmly inside of her pussy. He was lying behind her with his chest to her back. The dwarf had sneakily crawled under the blanket with her when she had been dozing off.

"Naah, it's okay." Fíli said with a tired smile. "I'm here to please after all. Are you sure this position is right for you?"

"Oh yes, Q-quite., I won't be long." Ori said. And true to his word he spend himself after just a few thrusts, then slipped out of Fíli and patted her back. He sat down beside her head with his legs crossed and started to play with her blonde curls. Fíli closed her eyes again and attempted to get some rest.

"You're so pretty." Ori hummed.

"The lads are turning in." Oin said to Ori as he approached them. "Fíli appears to be tired. Pity, we haven;t even all taken her yet."

"We will tomorrow." Ori assured him. "Perhaps we can take her two at a time. I believe Nori and Balin were in favour of that."

"Aye, but she can't get no sleep without one last fuck." It was Kíli who spoke. He was undressed from the waist down and knelt by Fíli's side.

"Let her rest." Oin told him, but he cast him a filthy glare and then lifted the blanket from his sister's body.

His hands were on her hips and he rolled her to lie on her back. She groaned as he spread her legs wide and pressed his nose between her wet folds. "Hmmm, taken now, are we?" Kíli hummed, sending vibrations to thrill her body. "My dear sister, you're leaking sperm."

"Mmmm Leaking more than sperm, Kíli." Fíli sleepily replied. She refused to open her eyes, it was too much of an effort.

"Now that's no good. We should get you a plug to keep it all in, sister." Kíli inserted a finger in her passage and tested her. She responded by arching her back and mewling softly. Kíli's tongue darted out and started to lick past her sensitive clitoris. Then, he bit down on the swollen bud, pulling it between teeth while his finger kept swirling around inside of her.

Fíli started to thrash in her sleep as another orgasm was building and finally opened her eyes to glare down at him. "Kíli, for Mahal's sake stop teasing and just do it."

"No-no."Kíli tusked her. "We are to do with you what WE like. Not you. And since you're pussy's already fucked raw," he slapped her cunt to point out what he meant and she hissed in pleasure-pain, "I'm going to be the first to pound that pretty little arse of yours. Now all you need to do is roll over and lay there, okay? Just relax."

He made her turn over and lifted her hips slightly, then he settled at her butt and started working his fingers in her pussy to steal away some of the slick and sperm that still coated her pussy. He then brought his fingers to her puckered hole, inserting one at first and working his way to two. Fíli groaned and shivered underneath him.

"I'm not sure I like this, Kee. Not now. Not- ouch! That hurts dickhead!"

Kíli grinned triumphantly while he moved three fingers up and down in her hole. "I've got to prepare you, Fee." He said, voice drenched with love. "Tomorrow Oin might want to fistfuck you for all we know so you need to be stretched at all holes. Now, here goes."

"Dammit, Kíli, I'm not ready!" But Fíli's mouth formed an 'o' for Kíli had already penetrated her. Her whole body was throbbing around him. "It's too much." She sobbed underneath him but he leant over her and kissed her shoulder. "Hush, relax, sister-mine. You'll get used to it soon. And tomorrow I'm gonna pump all my juices into your pussy, all right? But tonight you've got to take it up the bum. Now hold still and relax."

She did, and she let him work his way on her as he pleased. It didn't take long before he was pounding her into oblivion. With a loud cry Kíli stuffed her with his cream after which he held her close and it was in an embrace that they both fell asleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day has started; Oin, Dori, Kíli, Dwalin, Bombur and the surprising start of a good fuck with a certain wizard. Fingering, Urine-play, Stretching tight dwarf pussy, Size Kink and talk of toys. (Yes, there'll be more smut to come)

The next day came much sooner than Fíli would have wished. She woke up feeling sore but content and joined the men for breakfast with a satiated smile on her face. Her companions seemed to be in a good mood as well and even Bilbo, who had previously been new to the customs of the dwarves, could get along well with ignoring the fact that they'd fucked Fíli raw just the other night. They sat in a circle, chatted, ate and drank before preparing the ponies.

The ride wasn't very pleasant but it was made up for when night fell and Fíli sat with her panties removed and legs spread, several feet from the fire so the others could sit there and chat. She tried to have a conversation with Dori who had taken to finger her cunt while he spoke to her. But soon Oin had joined her on the other side and had proved himself to be a much more interesting conversational partner and Dori focused all his attention on him instead. 

The poor lass couldn't help but let out a moan every now and then as Dori worked his fingers lazily in and out of her, sometimes even forgetting to move them at all as the conversation grew more detailed and urgent, and Fíli had to buck her hips to try and keep him going. He was stimulating her body and she found her clitoris was extremely sensitive to his touch - especially when he tweaked the little bud- but it seemed as if he'd forgotten she was there as he talked with Oin and she mewled sadly in want for attention.

She received it in the form of Oin dipping his hand between her legs and stroking past Dori's until he found Fíli's entrance which was tightly squeezing two fingers of Dori's hand while the dwarf's thumb lay still against her bud. Oin pressed forth, managing to push at first one but then two fingers inside. Luckily, Fíli was aroused enough to have her juices slick his way in. Along with Dori's thick digits it made Fíli tremble in delight and she threw her head back as she gasped. Her perk nipples peaked through her blouse as arousal spiked her body. Wet sounds came forth from between her legs as both dwarves continued their conversation about politics while they rubbed their hands past her clit and moved their fingers inside of her - sometimes at the same time, sometimes completely out of rhythm.

It didn't last long before she hit her first orgasm of the night. Her walls clamped down hard on their digits, but although Oin retracted his hand, Dori didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care that Fíli had come and continued to work on her overstimulated pussy. She gasped and grasped the grass next to her as she squirmed under his touch. Wet fingers traced her thighs as Oin smeared her own juices past her skin, leaving for it to dry as he used her as a towel. He concluded his conversation with Dori, got up and left to join Ori at the other side of the fire.

Just as Fíli was about to reach a second orgasm, Dori retracted his fingers and licked them clean.

Dwalin appeared behind her and glanced down at her. "Is she ready to take me yet?" He growled, feeling how his breeches restrained his growing bulge. He was accompanied by Balin who gave her a pensive glance. "Her pussy looks a bit sensitive right now. She'll be slick enough." 

The old dwarf couldn't continue much further for Dwalin had taken the girl's legs in his hands and pulled her closer to him, sitting between her legs and studying her holes much like he'd done the other day.

"Here, let me." Another voice piped in, and Fíli looked up at her brother in shock. "Kee?" But Kíli hardly looked at her. His face was like a stone, jaw set and eyes dark with emotion. Fíli had to admit she'd never seen him look as serious as today.

When he crouched between her legs, after pushing Dwalin aside, he made short work of his own breeches, freeing his dick and teasing his sister's sensitive slit a few times before pressing in.

"Ah yes," Dwalin moaned behind him. "That's it, lad. Stretch her nice and wide for me." 

Kíli grinned, his teeth gnashing, as he started a punishing pace, making sure to draw long strokes that stretched his sister's vagina. He moved around awkwardly at first within his sister, then found an angle he was pleased with and continued to slam into her from that angle for a while. Fíli's lips had opened and a soft 'o' sound escaped her. The way her body moved along with each thrust of her younger sibling and the way her inviting lips formed a ring made several of the dwarves nearby free their dicks. It was tempting to push a cock between her lips and make her suck it, but before any of the dwarves could actually get to it, Kíli grunted low and stilled inside of her. He was done.

"Aye, take it, lil' sis." Dwalin grumbled behind him, speaking dirty words for the lad. "I bet you can feel 'is cum now, all over yer insides, can't you? Getting nice lil' baby dwarves from yer brother, ey?" He laughed as Fíli's cheeks turned red. She nodded softly, being able to feel her brother's cum seep inside of her, but moaned softly for not having come herself.

Kíli, surprisingly enough, wasn't red of the teasing. He didn't seem affected at all as he turned to face Dwalin and tucked himself in, then fastened his breeches. With his head held high he passed the dwarf and went to sit with his uncle near the fire, leaving Dwalin with his sister. The bald dwarf was fisting himself, moving his fist up and down his shaft hard before pausing to show Fíli the glistening head.

"Think you can 'andle this?" he asked her gruffly, and watched her shake her head. "Thought so." His rough voice reached her ears before he pressed himself forth, pushing the large bulbous head of his cock between her wet, sensitive folds, pushing in whatever cum of her brother was threatening to come out.

Fíli made muffled sounds as she clamped her hand over her lips. Dwalin was huge, for dwarf standards, and she could feel each vein of his shaft against her insides. She moved her head and just when she thought she couldn't take it any more he slid in halfway and paused. 

Dwalin moved his hands to gently stroke her hips as she wiggled to try and get more comfortable. Her wiggling grew steadily stronger and he noticed how she tried to move her hips away, probably feeling his dick was too much for her. Instead of forcing her down fully on his cock, Dwalin let his hands stroke her skin. Feather-light touches brushed up her stomach and onto her breasts before he dipped his head forth and caught a nipple between his teeth, pulling at it slightly and grinning before he started to lightly chew on her swollen nob. Fíli's struggling ceased and she let out a soft sound of surprise as Dwalin tended her breasts, his tongue flicking past her nipples before lapping her skin like a dog. A soft giggle escaped the young heir and she wiggled her hips now, but this time it was from pleasure. 

Dwalin could feel how her vaginal walls pulsed around him and adjusted to his size. When he thought her to be ready, for her moans implied as much, he buried himself deep in one stroke, pushing the back of her vagina and hitting her cervix which made her cry out for him to be gentle. Surprisingly enough the older dwarf thought it to be a good idea to have her be taken gently this first time, and she continued to shower her with gentle strokes and pepper her with kisses while he thrust inside of her; short, swift strokes but gentle ones.

It didn't take long for him to come. Fíli was delightfully slick and tight around him, her little gasps turned him on even more and when he sucked on her left titty, then trailed to the right, and imagined how it would be if there'd be real milk coming from those tits, he lost it and he came too soon for his likening.

Pulling out with a grumbled apology, Dwalin waddled back to the camp and allowed Balin to tuck his penis back inside his breeches before both sat down. Fíli watched them confused because she had expected Balin to want a piece of her as well. 

"It's okay, dear, just want to have a pee again," Dori said as he gently stroked her forehead. She had not seen him approach but now that he was here she opened her legs for him, thinking back of the day before and what he must want. "No, my dear," the dwarf surprised her with his reply, "That was yesterday. Today I like to water that pretty little mouth of you."

Though Fíli wasn't quite used to sucking cock yet, she turned over to her hands and knees and opened up her mouth like the good dwarf she was. Dori tugged at his own cock a few times before a gentle ray of golden piss came out of the tip and landed on her tongue. The taste was, as she had expected, disgusting, and Fíli's reflex was to close her lips again. But Dori would have none of it and grabbed her hair, bringing her head close and forcing his cock in between her lips till he had spilled it all. He didn't retract until she had swallowed it all down, and when he did he winked at her. "Delicious, babe."

Fíli snorted and rubbed a hand past her nose. "Not so much." She said, then looked up at Dori to find him uninterested in enjoying her body any further. "Dori, Did I do something wrong? Will you just keep taking a piss in me?"

Dori raised a brow. "Whatever made you think such things?"

The girl blushed. "Well, because you peed in me yesterday and today you had me swallow it. All the others just want to have regular sex, you know."

The older dwarf laughed and clapped a hand to his own knee. "Ah, babe, don't worry too much about it. I might fuck you before this journey's over, sweet. It's just, I don't get mine up as much as I used to. For now I'll be satisfied to just have my pee in you." He leaned to her, confidentially, and whispered, "Turns me on, you know. But the real stuff, I'm keeping that for later."

Fíli nodded and was about to roll over again, this time to just sit, when she noticed two rather fat hands on her thighs keeping her in place. She groaned.

"Really, my knees hurt." She said to the person holding her. "I'd rather not go warg-style."

Her reply was the tightening of the hands on her hips and a tongue licking at her entrance. A low hum reached her ears. Desperately, she looked at the fire, locking eyes with several of the other dwarves and giving them a helpless look until finally she met Bofur's gaze and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Doll, Bombur's just having a taste of you."

And a fucking good taste it was for his tongue stroked her deep, then lapped at her clitoris. "Oi, be careful, don't lick away all those nice man-juices." Gloin shouted, and Bombur obeyed for his tongue didn't dip as deep inside of her afterwards. He kept to sucking and licking her clit until she mewled and lost the strength in her arms. With her head on the floor and her coat clenched between her teeth to keep from crying out loudly - because what would her uncle say if she disturbed any of their important talk with her moans - she finally felt an orgasm wash over her. Bombur was particular in his actions. He did not lap up all the juices she spilled but actually used a fat thumb to push as much inside of her as he could. 

"Having trouble, Master Bombur?"

Fíli was still trembling from her orgasm but recognized that voice anywhere. Gandalf! Her eyes flew open as she trembled in Bombur's hands.

"Aye, won't stop leaking this thing. Such a shame of all that's been given to 'er." 

"I see, master Dwalin has plowed her well," she could feel how another thumb was pushed inside of her cunt, testing her, and she instantly knew it wasn't Bombur's thumb. "Ah well, waste not, want not."

She panicked as she heard Gandalf shed his gown and tried to struggle back on her knees. Having no one to hold her, she rolled over and sat on her butt, quickly moving away from him. "Master Gandalf?" Her eyes were large in fear.

"If Dwalin fits, surely a little extra stretch won't cause damage." She felt how the wizard picked her up by the waste, turned her round again and placed her back on her hands and knees. She mewled sadly. 

"Now, now, don't be alarmed." She was, even if Gandalf told her not to, for she could feel his alarmingly large prick rest on her back. It reached her midsection. No way that fat thing was going to fit inside of her. She whimpered as the wizard gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And after I've had my share I think we'll bottle you up nice and well, don't you, princess?" Fíli nodded her head, not quite understanding what he was saying. 

"Bottle 'er up?" She could hear Bofur say. It became apparent all the companions had gathered round the wizard and her to see this peculiar scene take place. It wasn't every day that a large man, a wizard even, was taking a dwarf maiden, well-known for their small passages and the joy they could bring to any cock. 

"Aye," She could hear her brother say, "Gandalf here told me he has something for her to keep our seed in."

"A nice stopper to keep the juices from leaking." She could hear Thorin say and then hear him hum in appreciation. "We can't have Fíli walking around losing our precious cargo." 

Fíli felt as if she was going to faint and protested. "I'm not leaking cargo. I'm not some kind of container."

She felt a hand stroke her tummy and growled. "No, you're not." Her uncle's voice said, "Only, we're giving you precious gifts, Fíli, and we would like for you to keep it all in." The girl wanted to protest but Gandalf's voice cut her short.

"Now all aside," the dwarfs took a step back, "It will begin."

And a huge cockhead was pressed against her vaginal lips.


End file.
